


Drained

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Medication, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: Hey, I know no one reads my works anyway, but I'm probably not going to be posting for a while because of real-life ¯\_(ツ)_/¯I'll try to post occasionally, but I literally have lost the ability to write. Like I cannot write a sentence without scrapping it at least 10 times. So this might be a farewell for a while, but I'll try.





	Drained

They've got me drugged up,  
Wiped the slate clean,  
Drained the color from this broken mind.

Colors are nice and all,  
But wouldn't you like to trade it for that shiny, new, generic blank emptiness?  
The color is fading faster than I can write,  
Faster than I want it to.

The words don't flow like they used to.  
Awkward and clunky,  
Writing,  
Erasing,  
Writing,  
Erasing.

 

God dammit,  
I'm such a mess.

A mess with the pieces thrown together haphazardly,  
Shattered glass held together with a bandaid.

I am getting better,  
I promise.  
But it's not what I envisioned,  
Not that picture-perfect better we all aspire to attain.

But I'll take what I can get,  
No matter the cost,  
So what if a few words are lost along the way?


End file.
